I love you
by AlexalovesMikael
Summary: Seyx, commical way of saying I love you...


**Hey people this is my first story here in Fanfiction, I want to start with something easy and cute so I made this. I hope you all like it.**

**As always I don't own Twilight and if I did vampires wouldn't sparkle…**

**Enjoy!!!!**

**I Love You**

**I love You**

Rosalie Hale smiled as she parked her car in front of her mom's house. She had come to visit her family on Christmas with her boyfriend and she had been invited by her high school friends to a reunion between the 10 of them.

As a reminder they had bought a 12 pack of condom as a joke for they once bought a 12 pack when they were only 17 as a birthday prank for one of them and each one got one or two.

Rosalie laughed to herself as she reminded does days, she had so much fun but she couldn't wait to see her boyfriend who had been alone in her mom's house because she had other things to do. As she slips the key through the key hole, she got an idea. She opens the door quietly and enters trying to not make any sound. She threw the keys in her purse and got out her wallet where she had concealed the condom. She made her way to her old room where she and Emmett, her boyfriend, had been staying. She smiled when she saw her old Naruto poster taped to her door just like she had left it. Everything in her room was like she had left it, that why Emmett teased her when they first got there. She uses to have a lot of guys taped to her wall, but she thanked god she put down all the Naruto pictures and posters at the beginning of senior year.

She didn't bother to knock as she knew he was still awake. When she slip open the door she found Emmett in her bed, in black sweat pants reading one of her old books, Perfect Chemistry. As soon as Emmett heard the door click shut he looked up and grinded. "Hey babe, you're back" He said putting the book down beside him.

"Yeah" She said with an identical grin. She quickly made her way to the bed and nestle herself beside him with the wallet still at hand. He quickly wrapped her arms around body and hugged her securely. "So did you have fun?" he whisper delicately in her ear.

"I did" She said with a smile.

"I can see I haven't seen you smile this much in a long time" He said.

"Yeah" She said. "But you make me happy to you know" She added making him chuckled.

"Yeah… but it doesn't seem like it's enough to make you smile like that" He said.

"Don't say that! You make me really happy! But it's just work hasn't gone that well… I need a vacation" She said as she turns to look at him. When she looked at him he had a sad smile playing in his lips, it made her feel bad because she didn't want him to feel that way and then she remember her idea.

She buried her face in his neck, pressing her body against his. She started kissing and sucking his neck like she knew he liked it. A groan was heard from his throat. She smirked against his skin and kept on sucking and kissing, until he lifted her head and kissed her passionately. She slowly made her way on top as they kissed, she was sure to run her hands all around his body to get him exactly where she wanted. It didn't take long when she felt his member pressed against her tight when she wrapped her legs around his waist. The pulled up in a sitting position without breaking the kiss. As he started kissing her neck and chest she thank god to have an amazing guy with her. It had been a year since they started dating officially and it was now she had come to notice that she loved him.

All of the sudden Emmett stopped and pulled away. "What's wrong?" She asked.

"We can't do this" He said sadly.

"Why not?"

"Well first of all, this is your mom's house and she can come any minutes" He said.

"So? I think she can handle a little moaning" She said with a shrug and a smirk.

"And we don't a have a condom" He added.

"That's not true" She said with a smirk. She opens her wallet and showed him the pink colored condom package. A grin appeared on Emmett's lips when he saw the condom.

"Where did you get that?" He asked.

"The girls and I bought a 12 pack so everyone of us could get one" She said with a smirk.

"You bought condoms?" He asked with a teasing edge.

"Yeah, for party gift" She said with an innocent smile.

"God you guys are weird" Emmett said with a laughed.

"So… you wanna use it?" Rosalie asked sexily as she ran her nose through his neck making him shiver with pleasure and getting all hard and horny again. In a quick swift he flips her around making him now on top.

"I'm always up for a game" He said making her giggled. They started kissing and throwing clothe away like there was no nothing else to do. That night in her old bed, with the lights off and freshen of old fan they made love in her old room.

When they finish, they warp their naked, sweaty bodies with her old comforter as they left the use condom on the floor. Emmett wraps his arms around her waist and pressed his chest against her back, keeping her close.

The soft sound of her breathing made him in peace and the strong smell of her clean long blonde hair made his body feel numb. He couldn't ask for a better girl. She was sexy but at the same innocent. He felt like she had showed him so much, just like he had showed her. She slowly turns her body and looked at him straight in the eyes.

"I love you" she whispered.

They stared at each other in silence. He then pressed his lips on her forehead and with a grin her said: "I love you too"


End file.
